1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful process for converting an olefin, or a mixture of olefins, to an ether, or a mixture of ethers, which comprises reacting said olefin, or said mixture of olefins, with an alcohol, or a mixture of alcohols, in contact with silicatungstic acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present commercial methods for reacting an olefin with an alcohol to obtain an ether involve the use of a mineral acid catalyst, such as, for example, sulfuric acid. Unfortunately, such methods have a number of disadvantages. These can include, for example, severe corrosion, acid-handling difficulties, high loss of acid, and the costly step of reconcentrating a diluted acid. More significantly, these methods, being used primarily to convert branched olefins to ethers, do not readily convert a mixture of olefins and, in particular, the unbranched and cyclic olefins to ethers. Consequently, a need exists for a simple, economical process for converting all classes of olefins, or a mixture of olefins, to ethers. Accordingly, the present invention provides a process for converting an olefin, or a mixture of olefins, to an ether, or a mixture of ethers, which comprises reacting said olefin, or said mixture of olefins, with an alcohol in contact with silicatungstic acid.